Interference
by love comes and goes
Summary: What is a Nine Tailed Demon Fox to do when he is bored out of his mind? Why meddle in his tenants love life of course! Watch as he helps Naruto find the love of his life whether Naruto wants him to or not.
1. Prologue

**This is just the prologue but I hope it still catches you interests anyway.**

**

* * *

**

The most feared demon in all of fire country, his name was to never be uttered, the being who killed thousands-millions, Kyuubi... was bored.

So bored that his desire to kill people wasn't there, so day dreaming about his glory days wouldn't suffice.

And quite frankly his host was one of the most dullest humans he had ever come to known -excluding the fact that he was the _only_ human he knew-.

All that Naruto Uzumaki thought about these days was missions and training.

And after seven years of it, one had the right to get annoyed.

The Kyuubi's reluctant hobby -besides destroying things, people, civilizations, etc.- was to watch the boy grow.

After fourteen years of exploring the seal, he came to realize that there was no escape, the seal was far too intricate, their souls already tied too closely together for Kyuubi to really _do_ anything.

And so a begrudged deal he proposed.

After many fights -Naruto was an idiot and didn't realize what a great opportunity it was to have the strongest demon alive-err.. to have ever lived, be on his side- Naruto allowed him a certain freedom.

Since then, he watched Naruto train with the Toad Sannin, watched him save the Shukaku brat, fight Akatsuki, and fight the one that resembled Madara Uchiha and return him to the village.

It had all been quite interesting. He aided him when he was an a pinch, -because it was the only times he allowed himself to use his youki- and he gave him strategy advice because the fool didn't seem to know the meaning of the word self-preservation.

And after all the hardships the child went through, he gained ranks and trust from his village and was now working up to be Hokage. All in all, a happy ending.

Which seemed pretty dull.

Perhaps he was paying attention to the Sannin's ramblings but where was the romance!?!

In the shows with the pictures in the box -T.V. as Naruto called it- the good guy always saved the day and got the girl in the end.

Yet Naruto not once since his strange infatuation with the pink haired girl, think about it being with someone.

And with all the extra time Kyuubi had, it wasn't going to stay like that for long.

And so, as Naruto trained, the Nine-tailed demon fox hid behind the seal and plotted about an unsuspecting twenty-one year old ninja's love life.

And he was going to have fun.

Naruto sweat dropped when he suddenly heard laughter from inside of his head.

_Just ignore it, just ignore it_

Yet Naruto couldn't ignore it and a chill ran down his spine.

He had bad feeling about that laugh.

* * *

**Yep**, just a prologue. The idea just seemed like too much fun for me to not type this up.

Can't wait to show you what Kyuubi has in store for Naruto though -insert crazy laugh here-

Once again, hope this catches your attention and Review please!!!

Till next time!!


	2. Chapter 1

The insistent grumbling in the back of his head should have been warning enough for any sane person to go see a therapist. But to Naruto Uzumaki it merely meant that the Fox was getting bored.

_Whats up, foxy?_

Kyuubi groaned and thought -yes he had his own private thoughts, he was in Naruto's head, not the other way around- that the boy was lucky that he was so damn bored.

_**Let me out of here**_

An extra snarl was put in there for emphasis and Naruto sighed. There was no joking with the fox.

_Fine, fine hold on a second._

Naruto blinked, the glazed look in his eyes disappearing and he shook himself to regain his bearings, to return to the real world.

It was a bad habit to just freeze and have a mental conversation with the fox but he was just training and there was nobody around to give him the 'I think there is something wrong with you look.'

Retrieving his orange and black jacket from the forest floor, he walked to the nearby stream of water, splashing water all over his face. Kyuubi was such a girl when it came to being sweaty. Something about it showing that he had made an effort and that it was beneath him to be so human.

Yet as annoying as it was, Kyuubi's presence was comforting in a strange way. He was fourteen when Kyuubi had approached him and proposed that deal, but of course he refused it and refrained from trying to think too deeply, just in case Kyuubi decided to forcefully pop up. But after a while, he came to understand that it was true.

Naruto and Kyuubi's souls were far too intricately woven by the seal that nothing short of a kinjutsu would be able to free them... or death. As that, he didn't want to die anytime soon and even with the fox's vast knowledge of kinjutsus there was not one that helped in the slightest, they were stuck together for life.

So why not make the one life they had together a little easier for the both of them? And though Jaraiya had been completely against it, Naruto went against his better judgement and made the deal with the fox.

_And boy is the fox such a drama queen_

_**I am **_not **_a Drama queen. I just happen to have standards. Something that you seem to be lacking, human._**

_Says the one who can't stand being sweaty._

_**I just don't like the fact that I feel so hot. I am a demon of **_fire**._ I am not bothered by heat, yet you are so easily reduced to sweat at the slightest change in temperature or effort, excuse me for not wanting to be so damn human!_**

It being about the umpteenth time that Kyuubi had told him that, he still didn't understand his problem.

_Yet here you are, complaining about something so trivial as sweat, and you don't expect me to think that your acting a little bit childish?_

The growl was deafening in his head and he decided that it was enough of making fun of the Kyuubi.

_Sorry, I forgot that you don't like missing your shows._

Kyuubi had one of the strangest hobbies an all around evil demon could have. Watching Drama's on T.V. The fox had a thing with romance mostly because it drove people to do things they would have never thought of doing in the first place all because of a feeling.

The fox had clearly never fallen in love.

_**Love is something you humans came up with, we just find our mate and reproduce when we come into heat.**_

_Then why did you get all teary eyed when Maki was finally able to find her long lost lover, Daisuke?_

_**Damn it! I told you! I wasn't crying! I sneezed and got popcorn shit up my nose!**_

_Sure, sure._

As Kyuubi's growls grew more feral, Naruto closed his eyes and started losing the feeling in his body. It was a strange how Kyuubi took over. He felt as if he could no longer control his body and grew detached as Kyuubi gained control.

The down side of this was that he was still conscience of everything but he couldn't really interfere unless Kyuubi became dangerous. And Kyuubi knew how to block his mental conversations, a privilege that he wouldn't teach him because... he wasn't quite sure why but he knew there was a sadistic reason behind it.

But he could look away from whatever Kyuubi was doing and -mentally- train. He trusted the fox enough to not kill anybody in the meantime.

Kyuubi gained control and smirked at the boy's last thought. How naïve he was.

-

First order of business: Find girl. So much harder than it sounded. Trying to a find a good girl when you didn't know any of them was hard.

But he didn't want Naruto to produce a weakly child so the girl had to be a ninja. The problem was that the only ninjas he knew were the ones that Naruto grew up with.

_**Fuck! Who cares about what Naruto wants. I'll just find somebody that will be fun to see paired up with with brat!**_

Flashes of dozens of different ninjas passed his mind before stopping. That of a blonde hair blue eyed girl made him do a double take.

_**Perfect.**_

But having the girl in mind was one thing, finding her was another.

Carefully plotting his actions, he ran from roof top to roof top hoping to find someone who knew the girl.

"I'll s-see you g-guys later." The soft voice caught his ears and he stopped to look below.

_**The Hyuuga**_

The girl that had a crush on the brat for the longest. But the idiot had been too stupid to notice.

_**Now **_that**_ would have been an entertaining couple._**

But alas, the girl had moved on, onto a much stranger catch but still, he got a laugh of Naruto's discovery when he caught the Uchiha kissing her.

_**Not even **_I**_ saw that coming._**

He wished he had, he would have had Naruto spy on the couple just to see what was going on and how exactly it had occurred. The Uchiha was far more inept at love than the brat.

_**Speak of the devil and he shall come...**_

The Uchiha at a brisk pace arrived before the Hyuuga, catching her off guard. Her face lit up though and the boy seemed to take pride in that, but of course no one but himself and the girl would notice that, the boy had a bigger stick up his ass than the other Hyuuga, but his mask seemed to crumble before the shy girl.

_**It reminds of the time Natsumi finally got the courage to confess her love to Tatsuya... such a tough boy that Tatsuya was yet at the slightest affection, he turned to goo.**_

Kyuubi shook himself those thoughts and hoped that Naruto wasn't trying to listen in on his thoughts. Though the boy couldn't interrupt, if he tried hard enough, he was able to hear some of his thoughts.

"Stupid shows." he grumbled, landing a few feet off the clan couple. Those shows turned him into a sentimental fool but he couldn't help it. It was as if the technological box did everything in its power to make you sympathize with the person in order to keep you watching.

"Damn sneaky bastards-"

"Dobe?" Kyuubi blinked and realized that the clan couple were looking at him expectantly. He caught eye contact with the Uchiha and the boy realized it was him.

"Hyuuga." He muttered, ignoring the boy's surprise.

"Y-yes?" Hinata answered confused. Naruto never addressed her by her surname.

"Tell me where the blonde girl is." Sasuke faltered slightly. What did the fox want with Ino?

"Ino-chan?" Hinata was also confused.

"Yes. Do you know the girls whereabouts?" Kyuubi asked. He had to remember that this girl was never rude even when it was Kyuubi.

Hinata on the other hand was confused. Naruto's speech was strange and formal. It also wasn't like him to ignore Sasuke.

"I-I believe shes with her old t-team mates a-at that b-barbecue place that y-you and C-choji like." Hinata muttered, thoughtfully.

"Why." Sasuke spoke for the first time. He was well aware of Naruto's dealings with the fox and didn't like it one bit.

Kyuubi looked at the Uchiha and smirked.

"Just trying to entertain myself, the boy will thank me... someday." Kyuubi said cryptically, for the first time taking into account the boys anger. "Maybe." he added, just in case. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but decided not to care.

"Come on." Sasuk muttered, grabbing Hinata's arm and pulling her away.

"Umm... okay. Bye." Hinata said, her eyes wavering back to Naruto. Kyuubi gave a small smile to the girl. She was far too cute for her own good.

They moved into the crowd and Kyuubi turned away, jumping back up and running in the direction of the stupid facility that Naruto fancied. It was nearby and he replayed the plan in his head.

First, find girl. Second, use jutsu to bind them. Third... well he hadn't actually thought that far into the plan, letting fate do its work. His Romances seemed to put faith as a definite factor and he was sure he wasn't above faith.

Letting his yuuki flow through his right hand, he walked in and spotted the trio in a booth, the girl -thankfully- was at the edge. He hid his hand in his pocket for precaution and slowly approached them.

"Naruto! Came for the food, eh?" Choji yelled, noticing him first. He waved his chopsticks, a square of meat in between them, around and Ino looked on in disgust. Shikamaru looked at Naruto (Kyuubi) curiously.

"Excuse my abruptness." Kyuubi muttered, using his left hand to grab Ino's right.

"What the hell-" Kyuubi slammed his hand around her wrist, a red cuff appearing, then doing the same to his own left hand (Naruto's). A thin, red line glowed brightly throughout the resturant before disappearing.

Ino's face paled and she pulled against the chakra cord that she could still clearly see.

"What did you do!" Ino yelled, throwing a left punch. It made contact but did nothing but make Kyuubi grin. It was a pretty powerful punch but the body was yuuki infested, it would take a lot more to get through his defenses.

"I chose correctly." Kyuubi's eyes, through Naruto, glowed from the anticipation. He specifically looked at the frail looking boy, -Shikamaru, if he was correct- who clearly understood who exactly was in control. The red, animalistic, slitted eyes were not of a human. "Do not blame the boy. He has yet to realize what befalls him when he awakens."

"What the _hell_ are you talking about! Why are you talking all weird! _And just what the hell did you do!?!_" Ino yelled, breathing hard. She had stood up and pushed Naruto (Kyuubi) in her anger.

"Do not expect any answers. Do your best to entertain me, woman. It would do you best not to bore me." Kyuubi muttered, putting on a good angry face. Fear always made things more interesting, the antagonist tended to be the fear, and he didn't mind being the bad guy- him being evil and all.

Ino was left speechless. As much of an idiot Naruto was, he didn't treat his friends that way and for some strange reason, it hurt her to not be thought of as a friend.

Kyuubi smirked at her dumbfounded (And hurt? What the hell?) look and decided that he was done for the day. Letting Naruto regain his senses, he retreated to behind the gate, made himself comfy and waited for Naruto to realize what he had done.

_**And now for the show to begin...**_

-

"Man that always feels weird." Naruto muttered, shaking his head. He was going to use his left hand to rub his face but there was strange weight in it. Blinking, he looked at the strange chakra-based cuff around his wrist, turning it over to analyze it. He followed the chakra cord and realized that Ino was right in front of him.

Finally looking around, he noticed that he was in the Barbecue shop. Choji was looking at him strangely, while Shikamaru in relief.

"Umm... whats going on?" Naruto asked, using his free hand, he rub the back of his head with a sheepish smile. Ino, who had been silent, immediately blanched before going red in the face.

"You idiot!!!" Ino yelled, kicking him. The cord, however, was short and as Naruto fell, Ino was pulled with him and fell on top of him.

_**Ha ha ha... already?**_

Naruto blinked at the laugh and his face hardened. Ino mirrored his expression of confusion and wasn't sure how to continue.

_What did you do?_

_**Calm down. Its just an experiment, nothing fatal or harmful.**_

_Whats with the weird cuffs?_

_**I was tired of your nonexistent love life so I decided to create one.**_

Naruto's glazed over eyes grew confused and Ino grew fascinated. She pushed herself up and sat beside him.

_What do you mean?_

_**Naruto, you are twenty-one years old and have yet to have a serious relationship with someone much less a sexual one. I decided to interfere... plus, I was bored.**_

Naruto blushed and looked at Ino, understanding the situation almost immediately.

_With Ino!_

_**What? Shes a capable ninja and she has the same blue eyes and blonde hair, I figured those were traits you would want passed down.**_

"Um... Ino, mind coming with me to the old lady's office?" Naruto asked, cautiously. Ino blinked and stared at him confused. What was with him?

"Are you bipolar or something?" Ino muttered, standing up. She wiped her purple skirt and looked at him expectantly.

_I guess thats a yes._

_**High maintenance, I like that.**_

_You shut up, unless of course its to fix this._

_**I don't think so.**_

"So what the hell did you do." Ino asked, tapping her foot impatiently. Naruto stood up and started walking out, absentmindedly waving a hand to Shikamaru and Choji who decided it was best not to follow.

"I can't tell you." Naruto muttered, tiredly. He should have been paying attention to what the fox was doing.

"What do you mean you can't tell me!" Ino yelled, indignantly. She stopped walking therefore, Naruto was pulled to a stop as well. She gave him her best glare and he sweat dropped.

"Let me finish! I can't tell you... yet. Which is why we're going to the old lady. She has to give me permission."

"Permission for what?!?!" Really, Ino didn't know how much more she would be able to take before exploding.

"To tell you one of the biggest secrets in Konoha." Naruto said, his eyes turning an icy blue. Ino grew speechless and nodded.

_**And I thought **_I **_was the only one who had a flare for the dramatics._**

Naruto ignored him, determined to fix everything. Ino had settled down with the news and followed Naruto toward the Hokage tower.

Things were going to be a lot different.

* * *

**And **there was the second chapter of Interference. I tried explaining Kyuubi and Naruto's relationship but I don't think it came out right so if you have any questions leave them in the review (Which I hope your all going to do -wink wink-).

Your opinion matters so I hope you have something to say.

Please Read & Review!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Ino wasn't usually a planner. But just on her day off she wanted a simple day with relaxing and fun time with her teammates.

What wasn't in her agenda was getting attacked by a bipolar Naruto with weird chakra cuffs...

Much less learning one of the biggest secrets Konoha had to offer.

"Which was why all the adults treated me... not so good." Naruto said. Ino snorted, despite herself and both Tsunade and Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"Thats stupid, clearly your nothing like Kyuubi. No one is as stupid as you." Because there weren't any words that described him. Well... there were but when combined they just screamed 'Naruto!'.

The look Naruto gave her said far more things than his usual goofy smile.

She didn't know why but it made her stomach do back flips. She looked away for a moment, trying to take it all in. They were in the Hokage's office, she was just told that the Nine-tailed demon fox, Kyuubi, had been sealed away inside Naruto and everybody who knew was to keep it a secret.

Not many people their age knew and it was to give Naruto a chance of a normal life. But obviously, it hadn't worked. She remembered when they were little how isolated Naruto was and how everybody treated him.

She wasn't any different.

For a moment, guilt hit her hard but realized that Naruto did not hold it against her. The idiot was far too kind for his own good.

And hopefully by accepting that there was a demon inside him, he would at least forgive her for the harsh treatment over the years.

"So what does the secret have to do with our problem." Ino asked, holding up her cuffed hand for emphasis.

"Well... I actually have no idea what the hell this is, Kyuubi did it." Naruto informed her, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It won't... k-kill us... right?" Ino asked, paling at the prospect.

"No. But it will keep us tied together... at least until I can persuade him that he's being stupid."

_Do you realize your stupidity yet?_

_**I don't know, do you?**_

While Naruto fumed and Ino looked on in curiosity, Tsunade was surprisingly quiet and looked on in mild interest.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do. And as entertaining as this is, I've got work to do." Tsunade said, raising an eyebrow at Naruto's actions.

"Come on! Your the _Hokage_! Fix this!" Naruto yelled, a little desperate. Kyuubi's implications that he continued to rant about were starting to get a little racy.

_**...And then you guys will start popping out little blonde haired, blue eyed creatures because you won't be able to keep your hands off each other and -**_

_Stop! Please! I beg you!_

Naruto could not take anymore, especially when the very girl Kyuubi was insinuating things was right by his side.

"Let's go, this is your fault anyway." Ino muttered, grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him through the door. Naruto flapped around uselessly as he was dragged into the open.

"You'll both be suspended from missions in the meantime." Tsunade's voice echoed as they left.

_**The girl has spunk...**_

_Shut up!!!_

Naruto's occupancy with Kyuubi's side comments made him even easier for Ino to tow around the village and into the training grounds.

Naruto blinked for a moment, not expecting to be brought here and looked at her expectantly.

"Okay, so lets try and get this thing off of us." Ino said, rubbing her hands together.

"I would and everything but I already know that nothings going to work." Naruto said, sadly.

"What! Are you giving up already! Come on! What kind of man are you?!?" Ino yelled, putting up her fist threateningly.

"Hey!"

_**A challenge. You should show her whose boss... alpha male.**_

_W-what? No! Stop! Seriously, you need to shut up!_

"Stop Ino, let me explain." Naruto yelled, putting his hands up to get her attention. Ino fumed for a moment but calmed down regardless, and nodded, allowing Naruto to explain himself.

"This," Naruto started, raising his own cuffed hand in emphasis, "is a kin jutsu put on us by the most feared demon that has ever lived. Not only is he super powerful but he's old... really, really old. He's been around long enough to know stuff that hasn't been messed around with for centuries, stuff that we couldn't find on record even if we spent the rest of our lives looking for the solution or to even grasp our heads around what this really is or does. So why waste our time on something we know won't work when we can work on persuading the stupid fox to get rid of it himself."

_**Smart. I guess me being inside your head has given you some sense. And very persuading but as you said, don't waste your time on something you know won't work. You know what you have to do to get me to remove the jutsu... start mating.**_

_I _so_ can be persuasive!_

_**No, you are annoying and whiny. But to no avail... make a move... thats all it takes.**_

Naruto gulped and for a moment, contemplated on listening to the stupid fox.

_A move huh..._

He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. The fox was brain washing him, he would have to start ignoring him.

"I... guess your right. Its still hard for me to just do nothing though." Ino muttered, deflating.

"I know what you mean." Naruto murmured.

They stood there for a moment, neither knowing what to say or do next, quite a feat for the two usual loud mouth blondes.

"So..."

"Yeah..."

"What next?"

Another moment of silence in which they stared at each other.

"Let's see how far away we can get from each other."

_Who knows if the stupid fox will try to possess me while I'm sleeping._

_**Interesting idea...**_

Shuddering at Kyuubi's inquisitive voice, he took a few steps back, watching as the thin red line of chakra was pulled, quivered and glowed before he felt his chakra being drained from him the further he stepped back. The youki was unaffected and seemed to grow in width as he grew weaker.

"H-hey... is it just me or is our chakra being drained." Ino said, her eyes wide.

"We really can't do missions this way." Naruto muttered. He wasn't that tired, he had an abundance of chakra. But he was abnormal that way, Ino, however, was already showing the signs of chakra depletion.

_We should work on her chakra reserves._

"I think thats enough experimentation for one day." He said, returning to her side. He didn't want to push her.

Ino nodded thankfully, a beat of sweat falling at the side of her face, feeling chakra depletion.

Yet, all her chakra and energy returned when Naruto was by her side.

"Wait... if we can't be more than reaching distance from each other then how- I mean-" Ino spluttered for a moment, truly at a loss as to what to say, while Naruto looked on at her in confusion.

"... how are we... you know, going to do personal stuff?" Ino whispered, as if there were people within hearing distance and not in a completely isolated training area.

"Personal- Oh! _Oh_... shit." Naruto said, the light finally dawning on him. They had to be-

_Please have mercy on me._

Kyuubi's cackling laugh was his only reply.

* * *

**Way...** shorter than the last chapter but I felt this was the best place to end it. Chapters never have a guarantee of length or update so try not to get your hopes up.

Once again, your opinions matter so uh... Review!


	4. Chapter 3

**I must apologize for my long absence in this story.**

**(insert reasons and more apologies here)**

**There was actually a super long winded rant but I figured finding out what happened next was more important to you. In light of the long wait, this chapter is extra long around the 4k variety.**

**If anyone wishes to know the progress of this story then go to my profile. I'll be putting info there.**

**Read on!**

**

* * *

**

Ino and Naruto somehow ended up in Ichiraku's, both dazed and confused at what to do. They soon realized that there was going to be a lot of awkwardness, with changing, showers, and just going to the bathroom in general.

Yes, much awkwardness indeed.

"Ramen will help clear my head." Naruto absently said. He was starting to get a headache from Kyuubi ramblings. His insistence to comment on Ino was really taking its toll on him.

Naruto had long ago accepted that Ino was nothing short of gorgeous.

As in way out of his league.

_Way, way out of my league._

The smell of a steamy hot ramen invaded his nose and he took a huge breath, savoring the smell, before plunging himself into beautiful ramen abyss.

_Ramen beats girls any day._

It was a blatant lie, one he wouldn't mind repeating over and over in the fruitless hope that it would get into Kyuubi's head that his plan wasn't going to work.

_**So you say... **_

_**Besides, if it just so happens that the technological box was lying to me- impossible, Naruto is the one that was constantly trying – and failing – to lie to me.**_

Kyuubi knew he was being a tad bit forceful but it served its purpose in getting Naruto to think about the possibilities. It had always worked in the technological box. He knew Naruto had told him time and time again that all of it was scripted but he would not listen. Even if it was scripted, the end result would be the same.

The blonde girl caught Kyuubi's attention and stopped him mid-rant.

_**Does she not like Ramen?**_

Naruto gasped dramatically at that forbidden words that Kyuubi had spoken. Someone who doesn't like Ramen? Impossible.

He turned to the woman beside him.

Ino stared intensely at her Miso Ramen, methodically turning her chopsticks and picking up noodles before letting them slip back inside. She was so intent on playing with her food that she didn't even notice Naruto's dramatic gasp and scrutiny.

"Ino!" Naruto yelled. Ino blinked repeatedly, snapped out whatever daze she had been.

"Hm?"

"Ino... you can't play with Ramen like that." Naruto said seriously, invading Ino's personal bubble. "Ramen is sacred. To let Ramen be wasted like that... its-its-"

"Move dumb ass! I'll eat! Sheesh!" Ino yelled, shoving Naruto away and grabbing a bunch of noodles with her chopsticks and shoving them in her mouth. Naruto watched her chew with an odd intensity that strangely made Ino tense.

"See! Isn't it great!" Naruto said, a huge smile bursting forth. Ino stared as he went back to his own Ramen and wondered what was up with him and Ramen. He couldn't be healthy with the vast amounts he ate but obviously he was a good ninja and looked well enough. Maybe it was all the training he did? Before she could ask, a loud voice cut her off.

"Naruto! You were supposed to meet me and Sasuke over an hour ago!" Sakura yelled as she went under the flap. Sasuke was right behind her, although he was was quiet, letting his teammate reprimand Naruto for him.

"Ah, right sorry. I forgot." Naruto answered, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura let out a sigh, ready to reprimand him some more when she realized who he was sitting next to.

"Ino?" Sakura exhaled, surprised.

"What's up, forehead?" Ino said nonchalantly. Sakura blanched, looking at the steamy ramen bowls that were before the two blondes before looking back between the two, themselves, her mouth opening but no sound coming out. Naruto and Ino shared a look of confusion before looking back at Sakura who had turned back to Sasuke, as if to confirm what she was seeing was real.

_**Ah... and so a triangle begins. I would have hoped for it to be later, at least until you had established a certain relationship. Although... this works fine as long as she doesn't interfere too heavily with my plan. **_

_Please refrain from doing that._

Kyuubi only rambled on like that when he was watching his soaps. He tended to over-analyze the way things happen and complain about certain character's ethics, usually the antagonist, the girl/guy that gained a love interest to girl/guy that finally got into a relationship that the whole show was about in the first place.

_**That was before I had realized the affects of someone constantly pitting peoples feelings against one another. In hind sight I realized that if they were already in a relationship of some kind the force that wanted to break them apart only succeeded in bringing them closer, at least if it was a rather simple force. And sometimes all it needs is a tiny little push and thats enough to destroy the very foundations that held them together. Humans are all in all, fairly easy manipulated beings, the annoying thing is that sometimes the same rules don't apply.**_

Naruto didn't know what to say to that.

"Don't t-tell me that... you two are..." Sakura choked, not able to finish the question. Flashes of their childhood passed by, all of which were of Ino insulting Naruto in some form or another.

The Blondes shared another confused look before understanding passed through their faces.

And then Ino got an idea.

"Follow my lead." Ino whispered into Naruto's ear, making sure she got a little closer than necessary. The way Sakura's eyes widened made her want to crack up. Naruto gave her a dubious stare before noticing that Ino's eyes glowed far too mischievously as she looked a Sakura out of the corner of her eye.

_Ah... _Naruto thought, feeling every bit as mischievous as Ino did. Probably because of the way she reacted when she saw them together. _Nothing like pranking Sakura._

"Hmm?" Ino tilted her head to the side in what Naruto thought was a cute confusion-y way. It also rested her head on his shoulder.

"We're eating ramen?" Naruto said, acting just as confused. He furrowed his eyebrows and made sure not to look at Sasuke. Sasuke knew him all too well and would know right away that they were just messing with Sakura. If Sasuke was in a good mood then he wouldn't say anything.

But if he was in a bad mood – which judging by the large amount of space he put between them, he was – then Naruto would get no mercy.

"W-why?" Sakura asked, completely baffled.

"Why not?" Ino retorted, shrugging.

Naruto couldn't really blame her for her reaction since Ino and Naruto had never exactly been close. The knowledge didn't exactly stop the sting – did her reaction mean that Ino wouldn't actively search him out for something that didn't involve Sakura or Shika?

Although the same could be said for him.

Regardless, he couldn't help but marvel at how easily they were able to cooperate. There was an instinctual dynamic as they messed with Sakura. He hadn't had a pranking partner before and though those had lessened considerably since he became a ninja, making a prank or two wasn't out of the question.

And from the way Ino was acting, she was underhanded and sneaky and wasn't above a little harmless fun. Traits that were perfect for a professional prankster.

Sakura stared unbelievingly for a few more seconds before Ino pouted, having hoped for a bit more outrageousness from her best friend and was sorely disappointed.

"Anyway, we got stuff to do so I'm gonna have to kidnap Naruto-time from you guys." Ino said with a wink, grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him upwards with her. Naruto fought off a smirk before realizing that the old man had already put another bowl in front of him. Naruto set a forlorn look towards the steaming hot bowl of Ramen and pouted.

Ino, noticing his childish look, sighed and grabbed the two bowls with lightning quick speed.

"Put these on my tab." Ino said. Teuchi nodded with an oddly knowing smile. Ino raised a momentary eyebrow before pulling Naruto past his team mates.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Naruto yelled with a wave of his hand.

Ichiraku's noise level lessened into dull murmurs as it always did as soon as Uzumaki Naruto left the vicinity. The boy's boundless energy never ceased to amaze him.

"Hmm."

Sakura's frozen form blinked before turning to her other silent team mate as eyed where the two blondes had just been. He contemplated their behavior before dismissing it as Naruto being Naruto and Ino taken in for the ride.

"Tomorrow." Sasuke said, facing his dumbfounded team mate before walking under the flaps and turning right, presumably in the direction of his home- or Hinata's. Sakura never really knew what was going on in Sasuke's mind in relation to romance.

Sakura shook her head in bewilderment before narrowing her eyes. An absent minded wave to Teuchi and his daughter Ayame (who had missed the interaction between the two blondes) as she walked home she couldn't help but think it was far too peculiar for the two blue eyes blondes to hang out together without another team mate around.

Something fishy was going on and as a self appointed detector of evil – because Ino had that glint in her eye that could be nothing _but _trouble – it was her job to find out.

* * *

Naruto sighed in contentment and patted his stomach gratefully. With the denouement of his precious Ramen, he could do nothing but watch Ino jump about his room in clear familiarity that baffled Naruto to no end. Sure, all the Rookie 9 (A name that stuck even after all these years) had been in his house plenty of times but the way Ino moved about, checking his plants and tidying up his measly apartment, told him she was fairly comfortable in his own home.

"You look like your having fun." Naruto finally voiced, it was slightly veiled by confusion thast Ino caught and froze on the spot, turning to him sheepishly.

"Ah- don't get mad." Ino said, clasping her hands behind her and looking down as if she was ready for a verbal beating. Naruto brows furrowed in further confusion.

"O-kay."

"Well, when you were gone in your training trip, sometimes Sakura would be too tired to come and check up on your apartment so she made me a copy of your key so I could cover for her. Come on... don't tell you didn't notice how nice your place looked when you came back? Like Sakura would have done that." Ino said with a wave of her hand. Naruto nodded with understanding and thanked Ino, never had known that she had done that.

"Its nothing. Your place, as tiny and smelly as it is, is pretty comfortable. I would come here every once in a while to rest from training. So I guess we'll call it even." Ino said, forgoing her earlier stance. It was usually pretty good with making people feel bad and lessoning people's ire if not get her completely off the hook but then she remembered that this was _Naruto_ and that he would never get mad at her for something so silly- silly to him at least.

Ino threw herself on his couch, having done so many times years before, and sighed happily, loving just how warm and comfortable it was. She wasn't sure what it was but the apartment was always so cozy for her.

Naruto was forced to join her when the chakra cuffs starte pulling their chakra. He sat on the arm rest and let Ino have her moment. He wouldn't lie and say he wasn't enticed because the truth was... he couldn't keep his eyes of her form.

The moment was ruined when there was a distinctive chuckle in the back of his head. However, this one was different compared to the earlier one a few days before- the one that gave him a sense of foreboding.

No... this was one that was _far_ too similar to Jaraiya's when he was conducting his 'research'.

The thought of his god father brought too many unwanted memories and the fond smile he had was wiped away completely as he struggled from letting the sadness cloud his mind. It was far too easy to remember the Toad Sannin and his eccentricity.

A bitter smile took its place on his face because the Kyuubi had gone silent. Whether it was out of respect or because he was killing the mood-

_**And you are you stupid flesh bag. There you were, letting your hormones take control for once and just one chuckle – which, for your information, was nothing like that perverted old man – and you get all depressing. If that isn't harshing my mellow then I don't know what is.**_

Naruto's eyes widened before he started out right laughing his ass off. He was used to the Kyuubi surprising him with human-like emotions but if he didn't know any better, he would have thought that the Great Nine-Tailed Fox was _whining._

"Whats so funny?" Ino suddenly said, making Naruto choke on his laughter. For a moment Naruto had forgotten she was there.

"Nothing. Just a fox in the guise of a human." The blonde demon container said with a smirk. Ino gave him look before standing up and getting in his face. The close proximity made Naruto nervous and he gulped in response.

"You okay?" Ino asked, slapping his cheeks softly. It was to get him out of his stupor and take away the haunted look in his eyes. Naruto was a foolishly optimistic person and no matter what happened, he was always able to bounce back with even more enthusiasm than before.

She wasn't stupid though. As the apprentice of Ibiki and a Yamanaka, she was deeply versed in the human mind. After rethinking everything, she noticed that the enthusiasm he voiced was more for their sake than his. It was like Naruto subconsciously knew that he was the back bone of their group. His enthusiasm was some how able to give them motivation- it was his very own charisma.

But there was a heavily set mask that he wore that Ino desperately loathed. Ino was good at reading people. People always gave away a bit about themselves by how they held themselves or gestures that they didn't even know they were doing.

Naruto... Naruto was just an enigma. Naruto was twitcher but that was from the obvious inability to stand still. Naruto had far too much energy to be able to keep it contained. But the rest... the rest was a mystery. At first glance he was that cheerful idiot that just seemed to grow on you but then she started realizing that she hadn't actually known anything about him.

He liked to train, he loved Ramen, and he fought for his precious people. But those were things that half the village knew. He had been screaming them out for _years_ and anybody who didn't know those traits were oblivious dumb asses.

But beyond the things _everyone_ knew, she didn't know much else.

And it annoyed her to no end.

"I'm fine, Ino." Naruto answered automatically. Ino raised an eyebrow at his clear lie and stared into his eyes for a moment leaving Naruto to sweat in worry.

"Idiot!" Ino suddenly yelled, hitting Naruto over the head. The reaction was immediate.

"Ino~!" Naruto whined, rubbing his head.

"I don't like being lied to Naruto. You better remember that." Ino muttered, looking away to fume quietly. Naruto gaped at her for a few moments before realizing she had seen threw his charade.

_And here I thought the Teme and Sakura-chan were the only ones..._

"Sorry. I was just reminded by ero-sennin and it kind of... I don't know- sucked I guess." Naruto said with a shrug. He gave out a sigh, hoping it was enough to placate her.

"Oh." Ino blinked, not having expected that. They were engulfed in awkward silence before Ino shook her head to rid herself of her guilt.

"Anyway, it looks like I'm gonna be crashing at your place for a while. I really can't imagine you sleeping in my room." Ino said smiling faintly at the image.

"Huh?"

"Well... its... hmm." Ino looked up in an embarrassed gesture before grabbing his arm and pulling him out of his home.

"Now where are we going?"

"My place. Might as well get my things and you can see what I mean." Ino muttered as she tugged him along. It was starting to become a habit.

And usually she wasn't one to share some embarrassing secrets (a girls gotta keep her image after all) but he had trusted her with his secret and she hadn't known she had acquired that level of trust. The least she could do was do the same- even if it wasn't of the same magnitude.

After a couple minutes of intense pulling, she slowed down her power walk (which she always did when she had a destination in mind with a purpose) lost in thought and Naruto was soon beside her. She hadn't let go of his hand and Naruto was growing increasingly nervous.

Girls didn't hold his arm much less his hand. Whenever Sakura did it, it was so he couldn't escape from her when he had pissed her off.

And so, Naruto was left with a dilemma. He was uncomfortable with the contact mostly because there was no meaning behind it. She wasn't even aware she still had a hold of his arm and didn't seem to care. That was new.

"Uh... Ino, um-"

"Naruto-sama!"

Both blondes turned at the call and paused to look at the group of girls that were jogging to catch up to them.

"Naruto-sama! We were wondering if we could take a... picture of... you." The leader (Ino was starting to get a flashback) looked at her and then looked down at Ino's hold on Naruto. Ino felt the urge to hold on tighter but self-preservation made her let go.

"Why?" Naruto asked, confused. The group of girls looked crestfallen and some of them even looked ready to burst out crying. Naruto's eyes widened and he flailed.

"Hey, hey! You can take a picture of me- don't cry!"

"Great!" Leader girl chirped. A camera appeared in her hands and the rest of the girls squealed causing Ino to blink.

_Some pretty underhanded girls, _Ino thought watching as Naruto grew even more uncomfortable. She couldn't help it- she laughed.

_**My vessel truly is an oblivious idiot when it comes to the opposite sex.**_

_What the _hell_ is _that_ supposed to mean!!!_

"Poor, poor Naruto-kun." Ino cooed, using his shoulder to muffle her laughs. She pounded her hand on his chest before her laughter died down to a few chuckles. "Ahh... I needed that." Ino said, grinning at Naruto's dumbfounded look. "Now... don't let me stop you from posing." Ino continued with barely contained glee. She started putting distance between him... and then went right back to his side. The chakra cuffs were glowing ominously and pulling chakra away from them again.

_**Ah... a fairly precarious situation... how about you pose together since you can't separate from her.**_

_You stupid-_

_**Nope. **_

One word and then the chakra cuffs started sucking at an even faster rate. Ino started swaying from the extreme chakra loss and Naruto quickly grabbed a hold of her. As soon as he held her, the chakra cuffs stopped and all the chakra rushed back into their coils.

Naruto looked over Ino making sure she was okay before he started letting go. Ino gave him an unsteady smile telling him all he needed to know how much the chakra drain was really affecting her.

As soon as he let go the cuffs started pulling chakra again. Ino and Naruto shared a look before quickly grabbing onto each other, calming the chakra cuffs once more.

"Err..."

"Yeah, um... its okay if Ino's in the picture, right?" Naruto asked, turning to the stunned group of girls. In any other circumstance they would have instantly said 'no' but the way he looked at them pleadingly borderline puppy dog eyes...

How could any of his fans deny him anything?

"A-alright." Truly they were useless in the face of his might.

Ino however, in hearing that there was a photo to be taken of her, instantly starting fixing her bangs so that they hung over her eye just right, fixed the wrinkles in her clothes, and then proceeded to do the same for Naruto.

Naruto pouted when she started to remove his hitai-ate.

"Don't pout! I'm just putting it around your neck. You get a hot mysterious look when your hair falls into your eyes." Ino explained.

The leader of the group paused before nodding as she watched the hair fall to his eyes. Unlike the other girls, she didn't have a crush the blonde, simply admired him. He was everything she wanted to be as a ninja. It was partly why she did all the talking. All the other girls got tongue tied and kept blushing whenever they tried to approach him. For her, he was a normal ninja that went the extra mile for Konoha – there was nothing emotional about it.

But right then, there was something about the way they were arguing about something as trivial as where to put his hitai-ate, that gave her an urge to preserve the moment.

They were so busy squabbling that they never noticed the flash.

* * *

"Huh... I'm glad you decided to stay at my place." Naruto mentioned as he let his eyes roam around her room. There wasn't actually anything wrong with her room.

It was just so..._girly_.

The walls were a pale blue, pleasantly aesthetic to the eye with a bunch of frames with pictures in them. They were of her family and of the rookie nine in various different situations.

A dresser with a huge mirror, with flowers in decorative places, leaving the room with a soft flower scent that came with the territory of owning a flower shop. Overall it had a nice homey feeling.

And then there was her bed.

It was covered in _stuffed animals_.

The sight of the things oddly enough made his eye twitch as well as his lip.

_So this is what a girl's room looks like._

Naruto continued his observation of a girl's room – as it was his first time in one – but his eyes seemed to return to the plushies that inhabited the majority of her bed.

A staring contest commenced between a particular red fox plushie in the center of the pile.

_**You are to never fornicate in here.**_

Never breaking eye contact with the Kyuubi look alike Naruto nodded his head in wordless agreement.

_...Wait. What does _fornicate_ mean?_

"You better not be having a staring contest with my stuffed animals." Ino said, her back to him as she packed. Naruto immediately looked at the ceiling when she turned around to face him.

"Alright, lets go." Ino muttered, eyeing him as he did his best to act nonchalant.

"So, um – whats with all the stuffed animals?" Naruto asked, curious as they walked back to his home. Her hands flashed – lightning quick – to grab his collar and yanked him to meet her glare.

"This information is top secret. Tell _any one_ and I'll have your head an a platter." Ino said through clenched teeth. Naruto nodded numbly not quite able to use his voice.

_Man... Ino's _scary _when she wants to be._

But her anger was quick to leave and she looked away blushing.

"When I was nine, Sasuke rejected me for the first time. I cried and hid away. Shika and Choji found me and promised if I stopped crying they'd get me a present. It was a small red fox and they said if I ever felt like crap again, to just come to them. I think it solidified our friendship and showed me that they cared. It just... became a tradition. For Shikamaru we watched clouds, for Choji we took him out to eat, and for me, we bought stuffed animals together."

"...Your really lucky Ino."

Ino blinked and turned to look at Naruto. He was giving her the most heart wrenching smile she had ever seen and his eyes... the personification of an endless ocean, ready to spill.

Her heart skipped a beat and then her stomach did a back flip.

"...Yeah. I am."

She really was.

* * *

"Alright, forget about showering tonight. Let's just try to find a system that works for us." Ino said as soon as they were inside. They continued on into the room and she threw her things into a corner with surprisingly little care for some one who seemed to be so superficial.

"We'll just change back to back and then take turns with brushing teeth and all that hygienic stuff." Naruto said with a wave of his hand. Ino opened her mouth to protest but could find nothing wrong with his plan.

"Thats... pretty good. We'll go with that, we can apply it to showering too." Ino muttered. When she had first thought of the potential difficulty in doing normal everyday things, she thought it would be a lot harder and awkward to make things work but when it came right down to it... it was easy and simple.

"Oh... we're going to have to work on your chakra reserves." Naruto said, remembering his earlier observation.

"Su...re?" Ino answered. He had said like a passing comment but there was a glint in his eye- one that gave her an ominous feeling.

And as they got ready for the night, Ino couldn't help but dread the next training session.

* * *

**I'd like to put thanks here for those people who took the time to read this story and review it:**

_**PaintTheNight:**_** Yes I did update : ) Thanks for reviewing even though I hadn't updated for so long.**

_**Karl Skywalker:**_** I'm glad you like it. And as far as your prediction, well – you never know...**

_**Holyriot:**_** Thanks.**

_**Jtmscola:**_** Hopefully I will.**

_**the-wandering-scribe:**_** Actually, now that you mention... there is going to be a confrontation later on.**

_**metalmiked48:**_** I'm sorry that I wasn't able to do what you asked... I might just put shorter chapters so that I can have more regular updates. Hope you keep coming back.**

_**Eterguy:**_** I'm glad. I was actually worried that people wouldn't like the way I was portraying him. Hope you continue to read.**

_**animal loving girl:**_** Glad you did so in he first place, it's be great to hear any feed back from you.**

_**wind797:**_** That shall be addressed in the next chapter – hope you come back for that.**

_**CelticReaper:**_** Inoichi's gonna be kept in the dark for a while but when he does find out... its not gonna be in the best circumstances. Same applies to Ino, I guess.**

_**KrC:**_** Better late than never? Hope you liked this chapter.**

_**Winter's Eye:**_** And hopefully this is long enough for you! Not sure about next chapter just that the wait won't be as long as this one.**

**I don't usually do this but I figured it was the least I could do.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm just going to take a moment of your time to mention... YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**You, my dear readers, remembered that reviews fuel the muse. Ha... that rhymed.**

**Special shout out to:**

_**Karl Skywalker**_** for that lengthly review. Hearing your opinion warms my heart. Ramble as much as you wish to, I don't mind. ; )**

**To _TorThaSuper_ for being the 50th reviewer.**

_**Anyway**_**, angst sucks (at the moment for me at least) and humor rocks which makes me obligated to give this to you soon.**

**P.S. I'm not actually sure but there's a certain scene in here that might actually be rated 'M'... if its not too much trouble, please let me know if it does so I can make the change accordingly... maybe things will get steamy later if it does ; )**

**

* * *

**

Man, Naruto felt awesome.

He was positive that he had fallen asleep on the floor – the kink in his lower back was testament to that – but despite his less than comfortable bed (a.k.a the floor) he felt completely refreshed and ready to take on the day.

Maybe it had something to do with the warm and squishy thing in his arms...

"Nice... pillow."

And now the warm squishy thing was talking.

"Shu... up... ishy." Naruto murmured as he buried his face in it.

_**Hmm, already?**_

Slightly awoken from Kyuubi's musing he grew more aware and -

The warm squishy thing was _talking_?!?

As if the squishy thing came into the same realization as he, it went rigid, as if in tune with his own body and moved, assessing him.

And then he opened his eyes only to meet a lighter blue than his own.

Ino and Naruto stared uncomprehendingly before Naruto finally remembered to remove his arms from around her small form. Not once did they look away from each other's eyes as Naruto backed away from Ino as far as the wall would allow.

"I..." Ino faltered before looking out into the living room and through the only window Naruto had in his apartment, "-think we should get ready for... training."

_**That... wasn't entertaining at **_all.

_Sorry to disappoint,_ Naruto retorted wryly.

He had been ready for a complete freak out (probably what the stupid fox had also been anticipating) but it looked like Ino was content with pretending like nothing ever happened.

And he was fine with that.

There was a few awkward seconds of silence (of which each of them pretended the other didn't exist) before Ino slapped her face lightly and shook her head.

"Alright! Time to get ready for the day." Ino rose and grabbed her toiletries and headed for the shower before a drastic drop in her chakra reminded her that she couldn't leave Naruto. She froze before spinning on the spot and sending a glare to the still flabbergasted blonde.

Naruto 'eeped' and followed her into the bathroom obediently.

_**Whipped.**_

_Shut up!_

"Alright, just sit on the toilet or something and look the other way. Take a peek and you die. Simple, no?" Ino said sweetly.

Naruto gulped and nodded vehemently.

"Good, turn around." Ino said with swirling motion of her hand. Naruto mutely complied and tried to think of something to distract himself in the meanwhile. He heard girls took really long showers, maybe he should have taken a scroll with him?

_**Why aren't you looking?**_

_Huh?_

_**Shes **_naked_**. Right next to you. All you have to do is turn your body by an inch and a half and you'll be able to see her in all her glory. Your measly shower curtains weren't made for modesty... go ahead, she'll never know.**_

_Can you _stop_ trying to brainwash me!_

_**It was just a suggestion... **_Kyuubi muttered annoyed, _**Prude.**_

Naruto let out a shaky breath.

After about twenty minutes of whining (because as much as the damned fox said it was healthy suggestions, they were far too sulkily said in his opinion) Kyuubi quieted and he felt at ease – until a flash of Ino's naked form passed through his mind.

_Oh, kami! No!_

_**Don't bother to resist, I've decided to declare chemical warfare. How do you humans say it? Your ass is grass! Bwahahaha-**_

Naruto sweat dropped and tuned out the rest of Kyuubi's maniacal laughter. But then he registered his words and mulled over what he meant by 'chemical warfare'.

_How would he be able to-_

And then it hit him like a rock slide off a mountain.

His heart rate suddenly sped up and the excess blood started rushing into the place he wished Kyuubi had forgotten. Taking a page out of Hinata's book, Naruto blushed a few shades of red before taking a calming breath... and another, and then another after the first few did absolutely nothing for him.

_Okay okay... umm – imagine ero-sennin peeking the bath houses as girls clad in only flimsy towels wash each other's back slowly. Hands roaming over boo - ... Gah! Stop it Kyuubi! _Naruto thought/yelled, as the focus turned to the half naked women Jaraiya had been prone to stalking, instead of Jaraiya's horrifying lecher face.

Naruto squirmed and struggled, valiantly fighting against his charged up hormones.

"Naruto?"

"Ye-yeah?" Naruto answered, clearing his throat as his voice had gone into a rather high octave.

"Can you hand me my towel?" Ino asked, turning off the water and peeking out of the shower curtain. "Its right over there." she said pointing to it.

"Su-sure." Naruto squeaked as he turned away from her. She had pulled the curtain against her form and her breasts were becoming all too clear.

_**No! Don't look away!**_

Kyuubi was ignored in favor of her light blue towel before he backed up without looking back and handed it to Ino.

"Thanks! You can get in now." Ino chirped as she wrapped the towel around her and stepped out.

_Oh god, she's naked and right beside me! Please don't see anything. Please!_

Luck was on his side because Ino passed him without preamble and he rushed into the shower. Removing his pajamas and throwing it out of reach, he turned the water so that it was blistering cold.

_Don't scream, don't scream..._

Naruto's mantra worked and he pretended the water _wasn't_ freezing cold and pretended he _didn't _have his biggest erection to date.

_**Sheesh, I'll stop... **_

Humans were so sensitive.

After a good fifteen minutes of cold torture, it _finally _lowered and he thoroughly washed himself.

Ino had blow dried her hair and was already dressed and ready to go... problem was that he didn't get any clothes in his haste to follow her.

"Hey Ino, don't look!" Naruto yelled getting out and running into the room. Thankfully Ino turned a blind eye at the right moment.

_Aww... he's shy_

Naruto blushed as he heard Ino's laugh as he shoved on some boxers in his room.

* * *

_This- this isn't a warm up!_

Ino, admittedly, hadn't been keeping up with her taijutsu but she shouldn't have been _this _tired... or she shouldn't have been in a normal warm up.

And 50 laps and 500 push-ups and sit-ups was not a simple warm up.

"Wow. Your really out of shape Ino." Naruto commented.

"I-I just... don't make it... a habit... to train... with Lee." Ino gasped trying to catch her breath.

"Actually, if it wasn't for them, I would have been killed. Before I trained with Gai-sensai and Bushy Brows, I would have never actually learned a Taijutsu style." Naruto mentioned cheerily.

"What about the basic academy one?" Ino asked frowning. She tried thinking back to Naruto in their taijutsu lessons but she had never really paid attention to him until he did something stupid and got in trouble.

There was that guilt again.

"Well, they weren't exactly... helpful." Naruto muttered. "Anyway. I'm worried that all this constant drain and gain on your chakra at such an accelerated rate might damage your chakra coils." he continued.

"Like with soldier pills?" Ino asked.

"Yep. From the way they work I'm guessing it isn't good to suddenly gain all your chakra like that and drain it all again. Especially when its youki induced."

Ino paled at the implications.

"But, but! Maybe if you have more chakra then it wouldn't be as bad?" Naruto finished, seeing the worry on Ino's face.

"How'd you get that?"

"Well... the drain doesn't bother me at all. I barely even feel it." Naruto informed her. "So maybe if you built up your chakra you wouldn't be affected so quickly by it and we wouldn't have to worry about being so... close." he finished a bit awkwardly.

Ino found many flaws in that, like the fact that it didn't actually solve the problem of the strain on her chakra coils but looking at Naruto's sincere face (not that he wasn't ever sincere, now that she thought about it) she couldn't find it in herself to correct him.

"...Alright."

Thus, began the grueling training schedule.

* * *

Naruto was impressed.

It was clear that Ino was suffering throughout the exercise but not once did she complain and she finished it all the way through...

And _then_ she collapsed.

Apparently keeping leaves on every surface of your body using chakra while dodging deadly projectiles for two hours straight was pretty hard.

Especially when she couldn't get it right the first few times.

"How about we go for lunch?" Naruto asked, bending over her, casting a shade over her.

"I can't walk." Ino gasped, closing her eyes. It didn't seem like much but it was so _tiring_. The penalty for being unable to keep the leaves in place was ten laps along with a hundred push up and sit ups. Which was fine the first three times she messed up.

But then the seven times _after _that were excruciating.

Then, quite suddenly, Ino was lifted.

"Hey!" Ino yelled indignantly.

"You said you couldn't walk." He said, adjusting her on his shoulder.

"...At least give me a more dignified piggy back ride." Ino mumbled, not at all struggling.

"That sounds like fun." Naruto agreed, throwing her around. The girl was far too light. "Sheesh, what do you sustain yourself on, water and air?" Naruto muttered, not at all liking how light she felt.

"Shut up." Ino muttered, wrapping her arms around his neck. She set her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes... promptly falling asleep.

"Damn... she really is out of shape." Naruto muttered, opting to take the scenic route home.

All the while ignoring how he liked how she fit against him... like two pieces of a puzzle.

_**Aww...**_

_Shut up!_

Naruto ran home just a tiny bit faster with a tiny flush on his face.

* * *

**Short but I like it. Hope you did too : )**


End file.
